Kazar
Not to be confused with Ka-Zar, a character from ''Ultimate Spider-Man. Kazar is the main antagonist from Disney's 2006 CGI film The Wild. Personality Kazar is a very cruel, wicked, deceitful, opprobrious, uncompromising, manipulative, and traitorous wildebeest who no longer wants to dwell at the bottom of the food chain. He is somewhat insane and preposterous, as he actually wants to eat meat in order to ascend to the top of the food chain. He is also shown to be extremely abusive towards his herd, especially his second-in-command Blag. Appearances ''The Wild Kazar is a wicked wildebeest who no longer wants to dwell at the bottom of the food chain. He is somewhat insane; he actually wants to eat meat in order to ascend to the top of the food chain, and was successful in convincing other wildebeests. Kazar captures Nigel the koala and reveals to him that a stuffed koala bear fell out of the sky (actually from a plane) and scared the lionesses who cornered him away. Kazar therefore wants prey to become predator and vice versa. He then dubs Nigel as "The Great Him". When he hears from his lead vulture minions that there are lions nearby, he orders his lieutenant Blag to bring them so they can eat them. Kazar then attempts to eat Samson and Ryan when they enter the volcano. During the battle with Samson, Kazar loses his right horn; thanks to Samson. Soon, Kazar's lieutenant, Blag, and the rest of the wildebeests (who don't really want to turn predators into prey) turn against him and refuse to help him. Enraged, Kazar tries to kill Samson and Ryan himself, but Samson roars a deafening roar, which causes the walls of the volcano to crumble. Kazar is then ditched by his own minions and left to perish in the volcano. Kazar is crushed by a falling rock after catching his front hooves on the plush koala's pull string, while the rest of the animals escape to safety before the volcano explodes. Trivia *Kazar's last words before meeting his demise: "Top of the food chain, Ma! Top of the food chain!" is a reference to James Cagney's character, Arthur "Cody" Jarrett's line from '' : "Top of the world, Ma! Top of the world!" Gallery Kazar_profile.jpg|Official artwork the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-5826.jpg|"I am Kazar. Leader. Prophet." the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-5832.jpg|"Choreographer." the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-5835.jpg|"And with your help..." the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-5839.jpg|"Carnivore!" the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-6074.jpg|"For centuries, we watched our brethren perish at the claw of the lion." the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-6083.jpg|"Today, we put our hooves down!" the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-6094.jpg|"No longer will we dwell at the bottom of the food chain!" the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-6107.jpg|"There were those who doubted that you'd arrive to lead us." the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-6116.jpg|"But I always believed in the Omen." the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-6167.jpg|Flashback to Kazar cornered by lionesses the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-6180.jpg|Kazar stares at the Koala doll that fell out of the sky and scared the lioness away and saved his life. the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-6192.jpg|"Oh, Great Him..." the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-6197.jpg|"You must lead us in our transformation from prey..." the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-6205.jpg|"...to predator!" the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-8160.jpg|Samson swipes off Kazar's horn Kazar's_death.jpg|Kazar's death Category:The Wild characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Singing characters Category:Bosses Category:African characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Wildebeests Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Those destroyed